


OC JOURNAL

by Dekusphatass



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekusphatass/pseuds/Dekusphatass
Summary: Basically I'm using this as a holder for all of my original characters





	OC JOURNAL

༆ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┄┄╌

⠀ ⋮

⠀ ⋮ ˗ˋ 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚖 : Elijah Haiderˊ˗

⠀ ⋮

⠀ ⋮ 𝓪𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓽𝓲𝓬 ❥ Pretty boy

⠀ ⋮

⠀ ⋮ 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 ༈ * None ’-

⠀ ⋮

⠀ ⋮ ᴛʜᴇᴍᴇ sᴏɴɢ ༈ * [!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ITXBijY1N8) ’-

⠀ ⋮ : :

⠀ ⋮. ✧ :

⠀ *ೃ࿐ :

✧

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

 _I_ _could destroy you if I wanted to_

_like you destroyed the walls around my heart_

_and beat your way in_

_but I won’t let my anger win_

_instead I'll let it go,_

_and hope that one day your future daughter_

_brings someone home_

_just like you_

_\- M. Ballard_

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

⌜ ⌝

⌞ ⌟

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

:¨ ·.· ¨: 

ʚ 𝔤𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔯𝔞𝔩 ɞ

꒷꒦꒷꒥꒥꒷꒷꒦꒥

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑁𝐴𝑀𝐸┋ ❝ _Angelo June_ ❞

.................... ....................

\- His mother, Paige, gave him the name Angelo as a remembrance of her late brother.  
Angelo resembled her brothers’ bright blue eyes and soft smile.  
He respects his name and the reason his mother gave it to him, happy to bring joy and positivity to his uncle’s name.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑁𝐼𝐶𝐾𝑁𝐴𝑀𝐸┋ ❝ _Angel, Star_ ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angel is a spin off of his name.  
The people who call him it the most are his mother and close friends.  
Star is a nickname he gained from his character in dungeons and dragons and he just stuck with it.  
His online friends and a few others call him this.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐴𝐺𝐸┋ ❝ _Twenty Three_ ❞

.................... ....................

\- Star has the mental age that switches constantly.  
Sometimes it’s older, sometimes it’s as if he were a child.  
His actual age though, is in fact twenty three years old.  
He’s old enough to drink, drive, and smoke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐵𝐼𝑅𝑇𝐻-┋ ❝ _July 6th_ ❞

.................... ....................

✦┈ 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 : Marietta, Georgia

✧┈ 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 : July 6th, 1997

\- Angelo was born at Grady Memorial Hospital at 1:32 am on a Tuesday morning with a weight of 9 ounces.  
He had no birth difficulties.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑅𝐴𝐶𝐸┋ ❝ _White_ ❞

.................... ....................  
\- His mother was white, and his dad was as well.  
He is a bit italian though so sometimes his skin turns an olive undertone in the sun.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑆𝑃𝐸𝐶𝐼𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ _Human_ ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo is just a normal human being.  
The only supernatural genes he has are those of his grandmother who was a witch, yet the genes never passed on.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐺𝐸𝑁𝐷𝐸𝑅┋ ❝ _Male_ ❞

.................... ....................  
\- [ 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚜 : he/his/him ] Angelo was born a male and identifies as a male.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐿𝐴𝑁𝐺𝑈𝐴𝐺𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ Italian, English, Japanese ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo comes from an italian family which speaks primarily english and italian yet he self studied japanese in college.  
He went to Japan as a transfer student in college as well.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times,_

_always with the same person._

_\- Mignon McLaughlin_

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

⌜ ⌝

⌞ ⌟

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

:¨ ·.· ¨: 

ʚ 𝔞𝔭𝔭𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔞𝔫𝔠𝔢 ɞ

꒷꒦꒷꒥꒥꒷꒷꒦꒥

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐹𝐴𝐶𝐸 𝑆𝐻𝐴𝑃𝐸┋ ❝ Heart ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo’s face meld is in the shape of a heart.  
His widow's peak adds emphasis on the shape as well.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐵𝑂𝐷𝑌 𝑇𝑌𝑃𝐸┋ ❝ Mesomorphic ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo is around a medium height and carries weight in his hips rather than his stomach which gives him a pear shape.

He carries muscle normally.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐻𝐸𝐼𝐺𝐻𝑇┋ ❝ 5’5 ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo is rather medium for the rest of his family, only

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑊𝐸𝐼𝐺𝐻𝑇┋ ❝ 123lbs ❞

.................... ....................

\- For his height he is quite light.  
His family says he got the lucky side of his father for his high metabolism for his age.  
His mother’s metabolism slowed down once she turned nineteen.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑆𝐾𝐼𝑁┋ ❝ Fair ❞

.................... ....................

\- His skin complexion is quite clear as he had never had acne, like his mother.  
His italian skin tone only shone through when it was summer.  
Other than that he wore a light warm tan that complemented his eyes and hair.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐻𝐴𝐼𝑅┋ ❝ Curly and Brown ❞

.................... ....................

\- His hair is a silky texture of fluffy brown atop his head.  
Whenever he washes his hair it gets extra fluffy and soft.  
Many people like to run their fingers through his hair, in which he thoroughly appreciates.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑆𝐶𝐴𝑅𝑆┋ ❝ Left Thigh ❞

.................... ....................

\- On his left thigh is located a giant scar reaching from the back of his knee to right below his left butt cheek.  
He was nine when he got this scar; he and his father got in a car crash ending in a piece of metal slicing right through his leg.  
He had 67 stitches and 8 weeks of physical therapy before he was able to be released from the hospital.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑇𝐴𝑇𝑇𝑂𝑂𝑆┋ ❝ Stomach ❞

.................... ....................

\- Right above his right hip is a small print of ‘vita brevis ars longa’ in which translates to, “life is short, art is long.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐵𝐿𝐸𝑀𝐼𝑆𝐻𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ None ❞

.................... ....................

\- He doesn’t have any noticeable blemishes except a few moles here and there.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐸𝑌𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ Blue ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo’s eyes are a bright blue with gray at the sides of the iris.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐹𝐼𝑅𝑆𝑇 𝐼𝑀𝑃𝑅𝐸𝑆𝑆𝐼𝑂𝑁┋ ❝ Cheerful ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo is always showing off his pure white smile and never fails to make the people around him catch a smile as well.

His happiness is often described as contagious.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑆𝑇𝑌𝐿𝐸┋ ❝ Happy ❞

.................... ....................

❥ ᭙𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟 ⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱⋰ ⋱ ⋰

❥ 𝒜𝚞𝚝𝚞𝚖𝚗⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱⋰ ⋱ ⋰

❥ 𝒮𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱⋰ ⋱ ⋰

❥ 𝒮𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱ ⋰ ⋱⋰ ⋱ ⋰

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

_Y ou are enough just as you are._

_\- Meghan Markle_

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

⌜ ⌝

⌞ ⌟

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

:¨ ·.· ¨: 

ʚ 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔬𝔫𝔞𝔩𝔦𝔱𝔶 ɞ

꒷꒦꒷꒥꒥꒷꒷꒦꒥

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑃𝐸𝑅𝑆𝑂𝑁𝐴┋ ❝ Cheerfully Bright ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo tries his best to make others smile, if only to make their day a bit brighter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑃𝐸𝑅𝑆𝑂𝑁𝐴𝐿𝐼𝑇𝑌┋ ❝ Kind, Caring ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo is sure to make everyone he meets a bit happier than before him.

No matter what it takes he makes his mission to get others to smile.

He refuses not to stop until he does.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐴𝑇𝑇𝐼𝑇𝑈𝐷𝐸┋ ❝ Playful, Goofy ❞

.................... ....................

\- Angelo is a naturally silly person.

He’s quick to think of jokes or responses that are laced with playful joy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐻𝑈𝑀𝑂𝑅┋ ❝ Light-Hearted ❞

.................... ....................

\- Although he loves all types of humour, he uses Light-Hearted humor the most.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑀𝑈𝑆𝐼𝐶 𝑇𝐴𝑆𝑇𝐸┋ ❝ All ❞

.................... ....................

\- He enjoys any and all different types of music.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐻𝐴𝐵𝐵𝐼𝑇𝑆┋ ❝ 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚠 ❞

.................... ....................

⠁⠄ ⠂𖥸 Lip biting 𖥸 ⠂⠄⠁

He bites his lip when he’s feeling nervous, anxious, sad, or aroused

⠁⠄ ⠂𖥸 Fidgeting 𖥸 ⠂⠄⠁

Angelo fidgets a lot when he’s nervous whether it

be the hem of his shirt or twiddling his thumbs.

⠁⠄ ⠂𖥸 Playing with people's hair 𖥸 ⠂⠄⠁

He loves to play with other people’s hair so much that it became a habit.

He’s likely to come up to you and ruffle your hair of play with it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐻𝑂𝐵𝐵𝐼𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚠 ❞

.................... ....................

⠁⠄ ⠂𖥸 Painting 𖥸 ⠂⠄⠁

He loves to paint sunsets and nature each morning when he can.

He has at least 520 paintings in his storage unit

from painting each morning he wakes up.

⠁⠄ ⠂𖥸 Gardening 𖥸 ⠂⠄⠁

His backyard has a large garden of random plants.

He also has a lot of succulents and decorative plants in his room and house.

⠁⠄ ⠂𖥸 Violin + Ukulele 𖥸 ⠂⠄⠁

He started to play the violin when he was fourteen years old and still practices to this day.

He started playing ukulele just because he loved how it sounded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐹𝐴𝑉𝑂𝑅𝐼𝑇𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚠 ❞

.................... ....................

𝑏𝑜𝑜𝑘༊*·˚ pinocchio

He just loves disney.

𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑟༊*·˚ yellow and pink

He loves the colors of the sunset.

𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑜𝑛༊*·˚ autumn and spring

The cool autumn breeze and the pretty colors

of spring make these seasons his favorite.

𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑒༊*·˚ beauty and the beast

Although he is really against what actually happens in the story, such as the promotion

of Stockholm syndrome. He adores the moral and hopes he can find a love like that sometime.

𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑑༊*·˚ cherry pie

He really just loves any sweets but for some reason he loves warm,

homemade, glazed cherry pie the most of all.

𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑘༊*·˚ lemonade

Angelo has always loved his grandmother's freshly squeezed lemonade and

since has always found that when asked, it’s the first thing that comes to mind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

_W e accept the love we think we deserve._

_\- Stephen Chbosky_

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

⌜ ⌝

⌞ ⌟

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

:¨ ·.· ¨: 

ʚ 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔩𝔱𝔥 ɞ

꒷꒦꒷꒥꒥꒷꒷꒦꒥

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑀𝐸𝑁𝑇𝐴𝐿 𝐻𝐸𝐴𝐿𝑇𝐻┋ ❝ normal ❞

.................... ....................

\- Other than some past traumatic experiences, he’s mentally quite healthy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑃𝐻𝑆𝑌𝐼𝐶𝐴𝐿 𝐻𝐸𝐴𝐿𝑇𝐻┋ ❝ perfect ❞

.................... ....................

\- Because he is constantly running, his physical health holds it’s reputation of outstanding status.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐼𝐿𝐿𝑁𝐸𝑆𝑆┋ ❝ Asthma ❞

.................... ....................

\- Although he does have asthma that doesn’t stop him from pursuing his love of running. He always has a inhaler on hand just in case it gets to be too much for his lungs.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑀𝐸𝐷𝐼𝐶𝐴𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁┋ ❝ inhaler ❞

.................... ....................

\- He only has asthma so his inhaler is enough to do the trick of avoiding hospital visits and medications.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐴𝐿𝐿𝐸𝑅𝐺𝐼𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ none ❞

.................... ....................

\- Ever since he was little he has had an outstanding performing immune system and he rarely gets sick.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐷𝐼𝐸𝑇┋ ❝ normal ❞

.................... ....................

\- He tries not to eat too unhealthy, enjoying fruits and vegetables.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑃𝐸𝑇 𝑃𝐸𝐸𝑉𝐸𝑆┋ ❝ nail biting, high pitched sounds, loud noises ❞

.................... ....................

❣ 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛 : He hates when people bite their nails. He finds it unsanitary.

❣ 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛 : High pitched noises hurt his ears and gives him headaches.

❣ 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛 : He’s afraid of loud noises due to his parents fighting when he

was younger.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐴𝐷𝐷𝐼𝐶𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁𝑆┋ ❝ none ❞

.................... ....................

\- He doesn’t have any addictions. The only thing he really does is drink and occasionally smoke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

_T he purpose of our lives is to be happy_

_\- Dalai Lama_

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

⌜ ⌝

⌞ ⌟

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

:¨ ·.· ¨: 

ʚ 𝔯𝔢𝔩𝔞𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫𝔰𝔥𝔦𝔭𝔰 ɞ

꒷꒦꒷꒥꒥꒷꒷꒦꒥

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑃𝐸𝑇┋ ❝ Corwin ❞

.................... ....................

\- Corwin is the name of his leopard gecko.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑀𝑂𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑅┋ ❝ Paige Lillith June ❞

.................... ....................

\- His mother is still alive. Their relationship is a positive one.

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐹𝐴𝑇𝐻𝐸𝑅┋ ❝ Maximus Romanus Oxford-June ❞

.................... ....................

\- His father is not still alive, when he was they did not have a positive relationship with each other.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑆𝐼𝐵𝐿𝐼𝑁𝐺┋ ❝ Lexus John Oxford ❞

.................... ....................

\- He is still alive, their relationship is positive.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝑆𝐼𝐵𝐿𝐼𝑁𝐺┋ ❝ Valerie Rose Oxford ❞

.................... ....................

\- She is still alive, their relationship is neutral.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐵𝐸𝑆𝑇 𝐹𝑅𝐼𝐸𝑁𝐷┋ ❝ Gabriel Daniel Woodstock ❞

.................... ....................

\- His best friend since he was 12 years old. They are tied at the hip.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐿𝑂𝑉𝐸┋ ❝ ? ❞

.................... ....................

\- He has only a few exes, his main being Gabriel and Nathaniel. Kazuto is his love interest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

ꫂ꧔ོ 𝐸𝑁𝐸𝑀𝑌┋ ❝ Nathaniel Carson Vanderburk ❞

.................... ....................

\- His ex-boyfriend of three years. Their relationship from Nathaniel cheating on him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

_Y ou will face many defeats in life,_

_but never let yourself be defeated_

_\- Maya Angelou_

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

⌜ ⌝

⌞ ⌟

༓࿅༓•┈๑┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈•┈๑༓࿅༓

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

_𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐧𝐝_


End file.
